Algo nuevo
by Hachi06
Summary: Nadie apuesta por la relación de Bill y Fleur. Y menos ahora, que el pelirrojo ha sido atacado por un Hombre Lobo. (ONESHOT)


**JELOU! Soy Hachi! **

**Este es un oneshot de una de mis primeras OTP que tuve en la vida XD BILL y FLEUR!  
El otro día, hablando con una amiga, me recordó los feels que me dan esta pareja *_* y como hace 10 años no conocía FFNET, pues ala! Me lanzo ahora! Además, esta escena (un poco modificada) la he querido hacer desde siempre!  
Espero que os guste! Está dedicadísimo a mis hermanas Pottéricas (Clau, Nione, Arih, Aless, Sarah) :D Gracias por ser como sois, joder! Os quiero mil!  
Y sin, más, aquí os lo dejo! Sabéis que podéis comentarme con el 100% de la confi :)**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece! :D Yo sólo escribí esto porque me muero de los feels XD**

* * *

Si algo caracterizaba a Fleur Delacour, y a las Veelas en general, es que eran unas superficiales y, seguramente, era eso lo que tenían en mente todos en aquella sala, mientras la miraban de reojo o, simplemente, dándole la espalda. Pero sabía que lo pensaban. Era un sentimiento la mar de desagradable saber que no eras del agrado de casi ninguno de los presentes. Estaba muy acostumbrada a que murmuraran su nombre y la miraran arriba a bajo, pero no del modo en que lo hacían ellos.

Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella también. Le debería dar igual si les caía mal, si la odiaban. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba? Pero, por alguna razón, le dolía el no ser aceptada por esa familia de pelirrojos que no dejaba de juzgarla con la mirada. Sobretodo, por la más bajita y mayor de todos ellos. La taladraba con sus ojos... podía ver a través de su alma, lo notaba; se creía completamente desnuda ante ella y eso sólo la cohibía más, haciéndose más pequeña de lo que se sentía ya.

La Fleur que conocía, vamos, la que era desde hacía 20 años, los miraría por encima del hombro. Ella era una mujer de alta cuna, una señorita, una dama, comparada con aquellos... pobres; todos le tenían envidia: era una Veela, una criatura semimágica, que con sólo pestañear podía volver loco de Amor al hombre más obtuso de la Tierra.  
Y era eso lo que menos entendía, que esos pelirrojos desgarbados, delgaduchos y con ropas humildes, le hicieran sentir así de mal. Sobretodo, la madre; esa era la peor.

-Puedes dejar de fingir.- le dijo de repente. -A tu capricho le han desfigurado la cara. Ya puedes marcharte.

-Mamá...- el pelirrojo ese que conoció en El Torneo de Los Tres Magos, el que siempre iba con Potter, pareció ser el único que se dio cuenta del veneno que contenían las palabras de su madre.

-Ron, todo el mundo sabe cómo son estas Criaturas y no estoy de humor para tonterías. Casi matan a mi hijo, no tengo ganas de ser amable con quién no quiero serlo.- la pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia ella, pero nunca la miró -En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tendrás a otro playboy detrás de ti. Sé respetuosa y vete.

-¿_Gespetuosa_?- se puso de pie de golpe. Ya no podía evitar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por el rostro; lloraba de rabia, impotencia, vergüenza... lloraba por muchas cosas y, todas ellas, nuevas para ella. -No voy a _magchagme pogque_ usted me lo _ogdene_.- se apartó las lágrimas con rabia, obligándose a sí misma a no derramar ninguna más y menos, por esa mujer pelirroja con gesto sorprendido, que la miraba como si fuera un fantasma. -¿_Cgee_ que un _agañazo_ en la _caga_ de Bill es motivo _paga_ que me vaya con _otgo_? ¡Está usted muy equivocada conmigo!- fue con paso decidido hacia la cama, apartando sutilmente a la mujer y ocupando su lugar -Bill es el _hombge_ más valiente y bueno que conozco y sólo _desapagecegé_ de su vida si él me lo pide.- miró el cuenco con gasas que tenía Molly en las manos y se lo quitó, con cierta brusquedad -Y soy yo quién debe _cugagle_.

Por la cara que tenían todos, nadie se había esperado eso y, mucho menos, la Matriarca, que no salía de su asombro. Pero poco le importaba a Fleur; aunque había enseñado los dientes, estaba temblorosa y como un flan. Menos mal que se sentó en la cama, o podría haberse caído.

Mojó una gasa en la solución que había en el cuenco y acarició el rostro de Bill con ella.

Bill. Bill Weasley: el hombre quien, por alguna extraña razón que jamás entendería, sus Poderes de Veela nunca le habían hecho efecto; tampoco es que se hubiese empleado a fondo con él desde un principio, ya que nunca le consideró Santo de su Devoción, pero siempre le había parecido atractivo. Pese a eso, y esto era otra de las cosas nuevas a las que se enfrentaba desde que le conoció, le daba igual el aspecto que tuviese. Fleur se había enamorado... mucho antes que él de ella, o eso es lo que pensaba siempre, ya que Bill nunca le había dado señales anteriormente, así que, aunque la rubia se opusiera, tuvo que dar ella el primer paso y declararse, descubriendo que el pelirrojo era mucho más inocente y trozo de pan de lo que aparentaba ser por fuera.

Y es que el mayor de los hermanos Weasley sólo le traía cosas nuevas a su vida. Fue con él la primera vez que tuvo una cita en la que no se basaba ir a un restaurante caro y, luego, a un hotel-picadero; él sólo le ofreció cena-sofá-manta-peli, algo a lo que se aficionó enseguida, ya que le permitía conocer gustos y opiniones del pelirrojo. También fue con Bill la primera vez que se quedó en la cama con un hombre después de acostarse con él: le gustaba hablar, que le acariciaran el pelo, que le preguntaran sobre su vida, sus metas, sus aficiones... no sólo ser la rubia francesa tonta, que servía para un revolcón.  
Bill fue la primera vez de muchas cosas en su vida, sobretodo, de enamorarse y quería que él fuera el primero y el último. Sólo con él se sentía una mujer real.

Y eso le encantaba.

-Shh... no os peleéis por mí...- susurró de repente el pelirrojo, con voz ronca, cansada. -Os quiero a las dos...

-¡Bill!- si no es porque Arthur la frenó, Molly se hubiese tirado encima de su hijo. -Bill, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duelen las heridas? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un poco de agua? ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que te calles...- aun con los ojos cerrados, sonrió divertido, sacando la punta de la lengua; sabía que su madre se habría enfadado con él.

-Tan gracioso hasta en estos momentos... De verdad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- sólo al oír la voz de Fleur, abrió los ojos. La rubia dejó de curarle los arañazos de la cara y dejó las gasas en el cuenco, pero él sólo le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Venga, chicos. Vayamos fuera.- sugirió el padre -Dejémosles solos un rato.

-Pero Arthur, Bill necesita...

-Molly.- la miró y puso su mano encima del hombro de su mujer -Fleur se encargará de él.

La rubia miró a Arthur y éste le guiñó un ojo.  
Molly, en cambio, ni siquiera giró la cabeza; demasiado ocupada en quejarse "yo soy su madre, nadie más puede cuidar mejor a sus hijos" bla bla bla... Pero, por primera vez, en vez de suspirar cansada ante la actitud de esa mujer, Fleur sonrió, viendo cómo la pareja de avanzada edad, seguidos de los demás "zanahorios" como les llamaba Bill, salían de la Enfermería.

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas.- le dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto se cerraron las puertas. -Y más si es por mí, jejeje.

-_Pegdóname_... no _quegía peleagme_ con tu _madge_\- bajó la mirada.

-Bueno, algún día debías hacerlo...- se acomodó en la cama -Mi madre no te va a poner las cosas fáciles, pero yo voy a estar siempre contigo, así que no debes preocuparte por nada. ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras, tonta?

-Bill...- no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar como una niña pequeña -¡Bill, no sabes el miedo que he pasado! Y me _acogdé_ de todo lo que dije la _otga tagde_...

-¿De que me _quieges_ mucho?- se burló él, acariciándole la cara, calmándola.

-No, esto es _segio. _

-Fleur, las parejas se pelean, no debes atormentarte por eso- se incorporó para besarle las mejillas, saladas por el mar de lágrimas en el que se había convertido la rubia -Además, pensaba que te gustaba hacer las paces conmigo...

-Je... _clago_ que me gusta.- sonrió levemente -_Pego_ te dije cosas _hoggibles_ y hoy te ha pasado esto y todo el mundo decía que _mogigías_, que _vivigías_, que _quedagías_ mal y _tendgían_ que _llevagte_ a San Mungo, que te _dejagía pogque_ te habían _desfigugado _la _caga_... Y yo sólo podía _pensag_ en que nos habíamos peleado y que no te _volvegía_ a _veg_... Bill, yo te...

-Cásate conmigo, Fleur.

La francesa abrió mucho los ojos, como cuando empezó a aprender Inglés y se sorprendía por cómo se pronunciaban las cosas, tan diferente a cómo lo hacían en su país. El corazón empezó a latirle violentamente, las manos le temblaban, lejos de hacerlo por el miedo que estaba sintiendo hacía un rato. La boca se le secó, doliéndole la garganta al tragar.

-_Pego_...

-La Navidad pasada atacaron a mi padre en el Ministerio... y casi muere- el pelirrojo le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició, apoyando su frente en la de ella -Gente de la Órden está cayendo también... hoy, esto que me ha pasado. La vida da miedo y es muy corta. Y yo te quiero...

-Mi Bill...

Fleur se abrazó a él con fuerza, respirando en su cuello, llorando como cuando era pequeña y se perdía en el centro comercial. Bill siempre le hacía experimentar cosas nuevas, como aquella. Llorar de felicidad... o de miedo. Siendo ya una mujer hecha y derecha era algo que sólo atribuía a la gente "normal"; y ahí estaba ella, haciéndolo... por un hombre.

Y no había nada que la hiciese sentirse tan natural y tan mujer como aquello.

-¿Qué me dices, princesa?- la ayudó a reponerse -¿Aceptas _convegtigte_ en mi esposa?

Fleur se rió, pegándole suavemente en el pecho. Se lo quedó mirando largo y tendido a la cara, repasándole cada herida, cada arañazo... ¿Cómo podían creer que se iría de su lado por un par de cicatrices? Eso serían marcas del valor de Bill. Serían la consecuencia de alguien que luchó por lo que quiso, por lo que creía, para proteger a la gente quería...

Bill Weasley no necesitaba ser guapo para quererle, para amarle como lo amaba ella... Su fuerza interior se veía a simple vista.

-_Eges_ todo lo que no sabía que _quegía_...

-¿Eso es un "sí"?

Pero la emoción sólo le permitió asentir con la cabeza.

-Pues yo te quise desde que te vi en el Laberinto...- la besó suavemente -No podía apartar los ojos de ti...

-¿Sucumbiste a mis _Podeges_, eh?

-Que me enamorara de ti, lo hiciste tú sola.

Compartir su vida con él sería la mayor aventura en la que se embarcaría nunca. Ni toda la Magia, ni todos los Torneos, ni todo lo que vivirían después, con el Alzamiento de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado... Nada se comparaba a la emoción que sentía en ese momento, sabiendo que uniría su vida a la del hombre más maravilloso de la Tierra.

Que, por primera vez en la vida, sería feliz.


End file.
